


Fireworks

by Selena Barton (sel_barton)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sel_barton/pseuds/Selena%20Barton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourth of July drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

Fireworks. This certainly wasn't the type of fireworks he'd had in mind when Duo had mentioned going out. His Duo typically meant something hot and heavy in a very open space that risked them meeting up with jail time at the rate that Duo was progressing in their adventures. But this was all quite tame. 

It had to be considering half way there, Duo'd mentioned that the others were going to meet them for said fireworks.

“Duo, aren't we normally alone for that?”

“Huh? We've never gone to the fireworks before. Created a hell of a lot of them, but never gone to them as observers before.”

“Observers...” Heero muttered.

Duo glanced over at Heero before turning into the park lot to catch the shuttle bus to the actual location they were going to watch from. He smile in a way Heero knew was only good for him. What kind of good was an entirely different story, but that look had never left him anything but good feelings.

“You did watch the news tonight, didn't you?” Duo asked as Heero followed him onto the bus.

“I missed it actually. I was finishing up the report for the case Wufei and I closed this morning.”

Duo nodded, “The one I said I'd take if you guys didn't have time?”

Heero nodded sitting beside Duo, “Yes.”

“Good, that son of a bitch deserves to rot,” Duo grumbled.

Heero grunted his agreement and leaned back in the seat. 

“You'd think these things would be more comfortable considering people travel on them so much,” Duo muttered, and Heero raised his head up to look at Duo.

“We aren't going far, are we?”

“Of course not,” he laughed. “I'd refuse to let someone else drive far, and you know it.”

It was like a cattle gate trying to get off the bus, but it was well worth the torture to step out and see the others waiting for them at the concession stand near by. Quatre's bright smile certainly was infectious.

“You've got to try these things,” Quatre said holding up a paper plate covered in powdered sugar and something Heero thought looked like dough had found way too much air.

“They're elephant ears,” Wufei explained looking like the name didn't help him much either.

“Can you believe he went to a circus and didn't have one before?” Trowa asked grabbing another bite from Quatre's plate.

“Come on, we're gonna miss the best spot,” Duo said shooing them all toward the flood gate.

It took them a bit to walk where Duo wanted, but he seemed rather insistent that it was the perfect spot to watch from.

“They even have music to match the show. We'll be just down from the stage, so we'll even have live music while we wait,” Duo kept talking. 

Heero just shook his head and let his lover's words wash over him.

“Hop on up,” Duo was saying before Heero realized they were standing still.

“I can't sit on that thing,” Quatre was protesting.

“It's just a tank. It won't blow up just 'cause you sit on it,” Duo was laughing before launching himself on top as if to prove his point.

Quatre smiled brightly and with a little more effort than Duo, clambered up on top as well behind Duo.

Heero just shook his head at them. 

“What are you waiting for?” Duo asked looking down at the others. “Plenty of room.”

“I'd prefer to stand,” Wufei said and did lean on the front of it a bit facing his friends. Trowa stood by Quatre's leg, arm along behind him and teasing the little bit of skin that had been exposed above the back of his pants in his climb with warm fingers.

Heero just rested his hand on Duo's leg, “The ground is just fine.”

Duo shook his head. “You guys just don't know what fun is,” he teased, bright smile never fading.

When the announcer's voice called out that the fireworks were about to begin, Duo and Quatre slid down from their perch and kids were set up there so that adults wouldn't block their view.

Trowa wrapped his arms around Quatre's waist and rested his head on top of Quatre's.

Heero wrapped an arm around Duo from the side, holding him close to his side. Duo turned and whispered in Heero's ear, “Bet you never thought I'd actually drag ya to something with real fireworks huh.”

Heero chuckled. “I had expected a rather different type,” he admitted and kissed Duo's cheek.

The lights flickered and glistened in young eyes, made bright smiles even brighter, and let them all forget all their troubles for that short time. Even Wufei showed an awed expression at a few of the displays as the explosives lit up the sky in various colors and patterns.

As they waited for the other people to walk out in a herd, Duo turned and looked at his friends. “We're still on for tomorrow, right?”

“Of course,” Quatre insisted. “You said it was tradition.”

Heero looked at Duo, “Tradition?”

“Well it was for somebody. I wanna have a cook out, okay?” Duo muttered.

Wufei laughed. “And you thought anyone would deny a reason for us to get together?”

Duo blushed lightly. “Well...”

Heero hugged him to his side, fingers slipped inside a belt loop on Duo's far side. “You know we all like the chance to spend time together.”

Duo smiled, glad he didn't have to try to make them understand. Heero already knew. Already understood that Duo wanted a family more than anything, and the closest he had ever come was this small group. His brothers. Heero also understood that for all of them, that was the closest any of them really had to family outside of Quatre. And, truth be told, Quatre felt closer to them than his real family. No one would ever deny an excuse to get together, not when it meant seeing someone they knew could be taken away from them so easily. But that wasn't what it was all about that night. It was about being 20 something and having a good time with friends. It was a chance to be normal in a peace they'd rightly earned.

And they were doing just that.


End file.
